


Swords and Sweets

by weebutwicked



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Gen, Golden Trio FTW, Parent's giving their children dangerous weapons, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Farah Dowling, Sky Ships It, Thankful Sky, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: Sky wanted to give his mum something really special this Valentine's day.Cute, parental figure gift exchange. Set after the first Burned One is killed.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva & Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling & Sky
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	Swords and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet request for Valentine's Day! The request was: Can you write a story where Sky gives Farah something nice for Valentine's Day as thanks for being there for him all those years. Bonus points if he calls her mum and she's cool with it.
> 
> Quick, fun, fic. Any mistakes are my own.

It might surprise anyone on campus to know that Sky actually quite liked the holiday traditions fairies had brought from the earth over the years. Growing up at Alfea, he’d seen them all now, learning their ins and outs and different ways to celebrate with each other. A lot of his friends took these days with their families for granted, they were rich, spoiled, everything was handed to them by their parents and they could come and go as they pleased. They would never understand. 

Sky didn’t get that chance. Unlike some of the others who got to go home for Christmas or winter and spring break, Sky didn’t have any other family, his family was Alfea, so he was always left behind. His found family never made him feel left out though, ever since he was little they all rallied around each other for holiday’s, even the little ones, and he was incredibly grateful for it. In his mind he had three parental figures instead of none, people could only be so lucky.

Farah and Saul were basically his parents, there was no question of that in his heart, they all worked so hard to make him feel like he was wanted and like he belonged. He had clung to them both desperately the first few weeks he had been there after his father passed and they had let him, never making him feel strange about it. They just tucked him into their sides and carried on. 

Giving him as much love and support as they could.

Ben, Terra and Sam were the uncle and siblings he didn’t know he needed. Despite being so different, they just fit. Sky knew he could trust them completely and they, him, even though he was a specialist and they were fairies. He’d always have their backs. Especially for the holidays. Every year all three kids made Farah their Valentine, Ben their Father Christmas and Saul their Pumpkin King, it was practically tradition at this point and even though they were all older now, the kids still had fun with it.

Sky knew that Farah was an extremely early riser, she always had been. She often went to her office before she’d gotten ready for the day just to read in her robe or sit in the rising sun. When he was little, he used to take his blanket and go sit with her, sometimes falling asleep at her feet. He’d wake up on her couch cocooned in the blanket, the only thing visible were his eyes, with breakfast waiting for him and feeling safe and sound. Most importantly, happy. 

Everybody should feel like that. He had gotten lucky with having them take him in and he knew that, would be devastated if he lost any of them.

Farah had always done so much for him, taught him so much even though he wasn’t a fairy, treated him as if he was her own and he wanted to say thank you in a way he hadn't before. This had been a hard year, Bloom’s arrival had caused quite a stir, they'd found a Burned One, and he felt like something was changing. He knew the adults were struggling because of that, even though they weren’t letting it show, suppers had been quieter, training had been harder, and the kids wanted to show them more than ever how loved they were. 

Sky just wanted to help celebrate a day of love while he felt like he still could and he wanted to beat the other two kids to it this year.

Farah loved the greenhouse, she had a whole little garden area in her office of various plants she’d grown over the years like that was her safe place. Sometimes she’d even take her paperwork there to work rather than staying put in her office. So he wanted to challenge himself this year and asked Terra and Sam to help teach him how to grow and care for a plant he could give Farah. No magic, no extra help. Just Sky and his instincts using what he’d learned from his siblings.

In his readings, he’d found a plant that reminded him of Farah the most. It had sprawling strands of pretty, deep purple blooms with, just like a mum, had a protective set of “don’t mess with me” thorns. It was called a Purple Queen Bougainvillea. He could barely say it but for months had been painstakingly caring for the plant every day after class and now it was beautiful, and royal, just like his mum. 

It could be a plant you put in the ground to vine or as a tree and Sky went with the tree option. It was easier to carry. Somehow he had done it and that was neat. Clearly, he had more patience than he thought and that was definitely due to his family’s love and care. Carefully carrying the large plant pot down the hall, Sky toed open Farah’s door and peeked his head in. “You in here?” He called out softly, not wanting to spoil the surprise if she wasn’t in yet. Sometimes she was so busy she forgot about the holidays. 

Also breakfasts, brunches, movie night, you name it and it had slipped her mind the last few months.

Farah was curled up on the couch in her robe, a book on her lap, her glasses perched on her head and feet tucked up under her. She hadn’t even done a braid yet, her hair just tumbling down in light waves, and she was already two cups deep into her tea. She was reading the old books on the Burned Ones, whatever she could find that Rosalind had stashed away, hoping, praying that she would find something.

So far she'd come up empty. Hearing footsteps behind her door, she closed the book when she spied a familiar blond head pop in.

“Happy Valentine’s, Mum.” Sky beamed, entering her office and watching Farah’s reaction as he struggled to set the tree down by the couch and stepped back, clasping his hands behind his back in the at ease position. He was really glad about how it turned out. Sky was also glad she still let him call her mum at his age. It had started when he was four or five, after waking up from a terrible nightmare and it had been a complete accident but she hadn’t chided him over it or made him feel bad. Now it was just sort of their thing in private.

Saul called him son in public sometimes so, you know, whatever worked.

For a while, he had tried calling her Auntie Farah but that didn't seem right either, she was more a mum to him than an auntie would be. As he got older, he felt more and more like a son to her and she continued to treat him as if he were hers. They cared for each other deeply and he really was thankful for her. She could help him with things the two men couldn't and she never pried when he was unwilling to talk about something.

Neither she nor Saul or Ben would ever replace his actual parents but they were wonderful, caring parental figures nonetheless. Farah’s eyes lit up when she saw what he’d brought her, knowing plants weren’t his forte, but she could see how proud he was of it and was absolutely delighted to see him stepping out of his boundaries and trying something new.

Sliding off the couch, her robe trailing behind her, Farah walked over to the tree and gently brushed the leaves with her fingers, taking the thoughtful gift in. She could feel the love and care that had gone into it, plants had their own energies they gave off, and it almost made her want to cry. He’d done all of this for her. “Sky, this is beyond beautiful. You have the Harvey's green thumb. It will look stunning here until it can be planted outside my window in the summer.” She cooed with a smile.

Sky beamed with the compliment, he had actually really enjoyed being in the greenhouse and might even go back to try again at some point. It might be useful to learn more healing strategies for combat, plus he could probably learn how to shut Riven up with drops or something.

Farah wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug, resting her chin against the top of his head. He was almost too tall to do this now, but no matter how big they all got, Sky, Terra and Sam would always be like her kids. “Thank you so much, darling. This is so thoughtful, I love it.” In turn, Sky wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

She had helped him grow enormously over the years, not unlike this tree. Between the three of them, he would never be able to repay them for everything they’d done for him and it was these little things that made him the happiest. Being able to see them genuinely happy or laughing or whatever it may be, it helped all of them too, he knew that. They worked so hard and deserved so much and had been through a lot, it was only fair people tried to give back.

Farah pulled away from the hug and smiled down at him, beckoning him to follow her. “I do have a Valentine’s basket for you, tradition and all. Now, please do not let Riven take any of it, he will have a reaction to the peanut butter chocolates inside, also he's a little shit and this isn't for him.” Bending down behind her desk, she set a large basket on her desk with his name on it. It was filled with chocolate and hard to find soft drinks and all of his favourite little things people didn’t know about him. 

Like that he loved orange flavoured chocolate. Also that he really liked the hollow rabbits. Didn't know why, but he did.

He loved these baskets and looked forward to them every year. It also meant that she would go to Earth to find as many of their favourite things as she could and it just showed how much she cared about them, plus she probably took Silva and that was just, well Terra called it adorable. She had been rooting for the pair of them for years and yeah it was kinda hard not to see it. 

“Terra also made brownies for these baskets, I do not want to know what is in them, so please do not tell me just in case. I also have something else for you this year.” She walked over to a shelf behind the desk and pressed on a panel on the wall, opening it to reveal a shiny sword. She stood next to it with her arms crossed, staring at the sword with fascination. It had been a very long time since she’d looked at this sword. Sky just thought it was cool to see such a regal woman in her robe presenting him with a sword.

He assumed she was what they had in mind when they wrote the story about the Lady of the Lake. She certainly had the hair for it. He had also heard that from Silva. 

“This belonged to your father, we thought it was time you should have it. This probably should have been more of a birthday gift but, it felt like it was time.” The kids weren’t the only ones feeling like something else was coming. Farah felt it too and she wanted him to be ready for whatever happened next. They needed to be ready, all of them, and Farah needed to know her kids would be okay.

Just in case something happened to them.

"I did not get the other two a sword so please do not mention that to them or they will become insufferable." Lifting her hand, the sword floated out of its display and down into her hands. She gripped it tightly for a moment and held it out towards Sky. "He would have wanted you to have it and it will help you in times of need. It is a graduates weapon so you officially cannot use it in battle for another three months but... what the others don't know, won't hurt them."

Sky reached out with both hands and held the sword, not sure what to say. He didn't talk about his father much, he had asked them many questions in the early years and they told him as much as they could. Andreas was a person that was in his life once, all he had was stories. This sword was a story in itself, someday he would ask but today, he was just happy for a new memory. 

He set the sword down on her desk and pulled her into another hug. "Thank you." He didn't know what else to say. Farah just smiled at the boy and pat his back lovingly. "It belongs to you, may it serve you as well as it served him. He did a lot of good with that sword and I know you will too. Things are happening, Sky. I don't know what, but I know you'll be able to handle whatever happens. You will know what to do, even if we don't always see it at the time." 

Sky just nodded, listening. Sometimes he didn't always understand why his parental figures said the things they did at the time but it always explained itself in the end, but enough of that. "So if you got me a sword for Valentine's, what am I getting for my birthday?" He asked, brows furrowing. Farah just let out a mock gasp and laughed, flicking him on the nose, "cheeky monkey, your gifts are already bought and wrapped. Don't think I don't plan those out in advance." 

"I don't know if you can top a stolen sword." He glanced at her, eyebrow raised. He didn't think that sword was just laying around Alfea. "I don't need to top it, this isn't a bloody competition and I didn't steal anything," she added, trying to sound convincing and thinking she succeeded. She totally stole that sword from the archives on Erakylon and some other things but that was neither here nor there.

Clearing her throat, Farah shook her head and took his hands, a smile still on her face. "Darling, your suitemates will be up soon and you have practice in half an hour, thank you again for the Queen Bougainvillea, I do recognise it and my ego is extremely flattered, will we see you for supper?" Hoping he would say yes but understanding if he had plans. She knew practically everything that happened in her school and saw that both Stella and Bloom seemed to be circling Sky these days. 

Poor boy, he was not prepared.

Nodding his head, Sky picked up his gift basket with both hands and started for the door, circling back when he heard his mother call out "sword!", and letting Farah rest it under his chin on top of the basket wrap. "I'll be there for supper, might be late but will be there." He looked ridiculous but he would make it back to his rooms. "All right, darling, have a good day. Happy Valentine's, make good choices." 

He would salute but his hands were full so Sky just nodded and scampered out of her office, they both had a lot to do today and a lot of chocolate to eat, and Farah had two more excellent gifts and mounds of flattery to look forward to today.


End file.
